


Stay Quiet

by holyfreckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfreckles/pseuds/holyfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horny Teenagers + Lube = Sex<br/>But for Jean it also includes getting a boyfriend in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> porn practice and apology for mouse lmfao

A quiet whimper escapes Jean, and he wonders how he ended up in this situation. One minute, he’d been talking to Marco about Reiner and Bert giving him lube and saying ‘use it wisely’, and the next he was sprawled on the bed, Marco’s knees between his thighs, trying to stay as quiet as possible due to others trying to sleep in the room. Honestly? He has no objections to this situation.  
  
Marco slowly kisses along Jean’s exposed neck, pausing to suck a dark red mark on a particularly visible spot, before he continues the trail of slow, lazy kisses, moving along Jean’s jaw, now, surprised by how submissive the other is being. It’s new, to be able to have his best friend(could he still call him that?) under him, laying here with his pants tight from the erection he’s managed to get(horny teenagers - what can you say?), practically melting under Marco’s touch.  
  
Until he gets impatient. Jean decides that, no, he’s not going to let Marco be the dominant one, and suddenly flips them over so he’s pinning the freckled boy to the bed, pressing his lips firmly against the other’s. Marco has no argument to this, and kisses him back eagerly, one hand going to Jean’s hair.  
  
The two falter then, realising a few things. The first is that neither of them have any experience - though they know a fair bit of what they’re meant to do, due to shenanigans by a certain muscled blond and tall, sweaty brunet. They’re not innocent in the slightest, due to those two. The second is that they don’t know how loud they’re going to get, and they kind-of don’t want anyone to hear them...  
  
Fuck it, Jean decides. He scrambles up slightly and unbuttons Marco’s shirt - they have most of the night, so why not make the best of it? The other doesn’t seem to mind this, and sits up a little so that it’s easier for Jean to get his shirt off.  
  
 _Damn._  
  
Due to training with the 3DMG, Jean knows that Marco was going to be well-toned, but he didn’t expect him to look so great. Freckles are everywhere, as in...absolutely everywhere. He’s well-muscled and definitely looks good, and Jean can’t help but bite his lip and the fact that he’s going to be fucking this...beautiful boy. Yes, he decides that he’s hit the jackpot.  
  
Jean lowers himself so he can kiss along Marco’s chest, trailing over his muscled stomach until he reaches his hips, glancing up to see the brunet watching him curiously. Maybe Marco is more innocent than he makes out to be. Jean doesn’t mind, though, and trails his hands to the hem of the other’s pants, tilting his head and waiting patiently.  
  
When Marco realises what’s up, he gives a small nod - consent is the best thing, kids - and Jean slowly pulls his pants off, with Marco lifting his hips to help. Once they’re off, Jean tosses them on the floor - they’ll just have to wrap themselves in the thin blankets provided afterwards and hope. He then moves to Marco’s underwear, swallowing slightly and finding himself becoming a little more nervous. Yeah, he’s a virgin, and so’s Marco - so maybe it won’t be so bad? At least he won’t make fun of Jean. Oh, fuck it.  
  
Somewhat shakily, Jean pulls the freckled boy’s boxers off, surprised at how hard the other is already.  
  
Yeah, Marco definitely does have freckles _everywhere_. Jean can’t even believe it, despite seeing it.  
  
Apparently, Marco’s a little self-conscious, now, because he hides his face with his hands when Jean stares, absently bringing one leg up as if to cover himself.  
  
“Hey now,” Jean says softly, moving up so he can move Marco’s hands away from his face, cupping his own hand over the other’s cheek, and brushing his lips over Marco’s. “Are you okay?” He asks.  
  
Marco blinks up at him and seems to think about it, before smiling.  
  
“Yeah, sorry. Just..a little self-conscious.” He replies quietly, and Jean kisses him again, his other hand trailing over Marco’s stomach and downwards.  
  
“You sure you want to do this?” Jean questions. Marco doesn’t even hesitate with his answer.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” He says, in a firm tone that makes Jean feel a little more confident as he takes his friend’s dick into his hand, slowly running the pad of his thumb over the head, smearing precome at the tip.  
  
Marco’s startled at the motion and bites his lip, closing his eyes. He doesn’t tell Jean to stop, though, so he doesn’t, running his hand down Marco’s length and gripping the base lightly, before he shuffles himself down a little, until he’s settled between his friend’s legs.  
  
Jean’s never given someone a blowjob before, but he thinks he can handle it. Perhaps. Well, he’s just going to see how it goes, for now. His gaze flicks up to Marco, who’s watching him quietly, teeth worrying at his lip, one hand fisted in the sheets underneath him.  
  
At that moment, Jean decides that he’s going to tease his friend a little. He slowly licks the head of Marco’s cock, trying to ignore the somewhat unpleasant taste of precome, trying his best to keep eye-contact with the brunet as he does so.  
  
Marco doesn’t say a word, but his teeth worry his lip some more, seeming to bite down a little harder as he tries to stay quiet. Jean’s pleased with this reaction, and leans up somewhat on his elbow, still using his other hand to hold the base of Marco’s dick. He doesn’t exactly know what to do, but he supposes he can experiment a little. Deciding he wants to find out how Marco reacts to various things, he takes the head of the other’s erection into his mouth and gives a small suck.  
  
A small whimper comes from Marco, and Jean would chuckle, if his mouth wasn’t occupied. He swirls his tongue a little, hearing a few more whimpers, before he pulls his mouth off Marco’s dick with a small _pop_ , letting go with his hand and sitting up a little, because his own dick is hard in his pants, and it’s pretty uncomfortable.  
  
Marco shuffles around until he’s kneeling up, and is a little shyer than he initially was, but that’s fine, Jean’s content with being patient with the other. It’s their first-time, after all, so there’s no other way to do it, they think.  
  
The freckled brunet unbuttons Jean’s shirt, and Jean shrugs it off, smiling a little as Marco’s gaze flicks over his torso, taking in the sight before him. He then unbuttons the blond’s pants, and sits back on his heels, giving a look to Jean.  
  
Ah, yeah.  
  
Jean struggles to get his pants off(which does make Marco chuckle a little), and then pulls off his underwear, seeing as he’s honestly not as self-conscious as Marco, plus the soft snoring sounds of everyone else means that they’re probably asleep, and the two are left to their own devices, so long as they’re quiet.  
  
Marco pulls Jean closer to him and decides to suck a red mark onto his collarbone - the little shit. Jean smiles nonetheless and lets him, seeing as it appears to be the brunet’s thing, and he’s not going to stop him from that.  
  
They stay in silence for a few more moments, as Marco decides to tenderly kiss over Jean’s torso, making sure he doesn’t miss much. When he’s done, he kneels up a little more and tilts his head, seeming confused as to what they were meant to do next. The small bottle of lube that Reiner and Bert gave Jean earlier is still beside them, but they want to become more comfortable with each-other before they do anything like that.  
  
“Jean,” Marco mutters after a few minutes.  
  
“Yeah?” Jean tilts his head slightly, scanning the other’s face.  
  
“I haven’t a clue on what we’re meant to do.” He admits quietly. Jean doesn’t laugh at him, like he expected, but gives a small nod.  
  
“I have a faint idea, I think?”  
  
“You think?”  
  
The corners of Marco’s mouth twitch up, as do Jean’s. They both break into quiet giggles, until Jean pulls Marco closer and kisses him again, rolling his hips against the others.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Marco gives the tiniest of moans as Jean rubs his dick against the other’s, and Jean thinks he may have figured out how they can relax some more with each-other. He wraps his arms around Marco to hold him close, rolling his hips and getting another soft moan from the other. Yes, this is definitely a good idea.  
  
“J-Jean.” Marco whimpers out softly, rocking his hips back against Jean’s, giving him a quick kiss before he continues to speak, “it’s harder than I thought it would be to stay quiet.”  
  
Jean wonders if Marco’s genuinely that innocent. He’s in the bed right next to Marco, and he doesn’t recall hearing any quiet whimpers or moans of the other jacking off, that’s usually left to Connie or Eren. Staying quiet may be harder than Jean expected, though it’s honestly not a problem, everyone in the barracks are probably used to noises like this thanks to a certain duo(who probably planned for Marco and Jean to fuck, but oh well).  
  
As Marco’s moans get a little louder, Jean decides to pull his hips away, getting the most pitiful whine from Marco. Those soft, brown eyes look up at him in an innocent way, and Jean wonders how anyone can look so angelic while they’re in a less-than-angelic situation.  
  
Tossing those thoughts aside, Jean gently pushes Marco down onto the bed and gives him a quick, and fairly sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, before he sits back on his heels and grabs the bottle of lube. He knows the gist of what to do, but he wants to make sure that Marco’s truly okay with this.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” He asks, for the second time that night. Marco gives a nod, and smiles at Jean, still looking like he’s descended from heaven. The little shit.  
  
Jean pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers once he opens the cap, before shutting it again and setting it beside him on the bed, gesturing for Marco to spread his legs, which he does. It makes the blond smile a little, since this probably means that the brunet trusts him completely, but he doesn’t dwell on it for too long, and moves his fingers to Marco’s ass.  
  
He grimaces as he thinks briefly about what he’s seen a certain duo do, since almost(saying almost due to Marco being the apparent exception) everyone has seen those two do something, and Jean realises that he was mildly lucky to know the basics of what to do to prepare Marco.  
  
Jean teases Marco’s entrance, before slowly, and as gently as he can, pushing one finger in. As expected, Marco does tense up at the strange intrusion, but Jean’s patient with him, waiting for the other to adjust to the feeling. It’s obviously going to be strange, the guy does kind-of have a finger up his ass, and seeing as Marco is definitely the Freckled Jesus of the 104th Trainee Squad, he probably hasn’t had anything like this before...not saying that Jean has, but he doesn’t stick with those thoughts for long.  
  
Marco wiggles his hips a little after a few more moments, brows furrowing a little. Jean glances up to the other’s face to see that his eyes are closed, and his lips are parted slightly, the slight shine of saliva trailing from his mouth catching the blond’s eye. He chuckles under his breath before he moves his finger slowly, wanting Marco to adjust more to the feeling. The freckled boy fists his hands into the sheets, biting his lip a little rougher than before, and tilts his head back a little.  
  
This is probably a good sign, and seeing as he hasn’t been told to stop, Jean pulls his finger almost all the way out, before he pushes in two, very, very slowly. Marco’s mouth falls open again at the sensation of the fingers that are penetrating him, taking deep breaths. It’s strange, he’ll admit, but he doesn’t mind it so much. It’s definitely different, but at the same time, there’s some..pleasure there, too, and he focuses on that.  
  
Jean smiles a little at the expression Marco’s making, and watches him as he continues to move his fingers, deciding not to be so surprised at how tight the brunet is. Figuring that he probably needs to stretch and prepare Marco more, he adds a third fingers, which elicits a small whimper from the freckled boy, so he takes it slower, noticing how Marco is more relaxed that he was before, which is probably a good thing, Jean thinks.  
  
Taking Jean by some surprise, Marco rocks his hips back somewhat roughly, teeth worrying at his lip once again, knuckles practically white with how tight he’s holding onto the sheets. Jean admires the view briefly, before he lowers his gaze slightly to what he’s doing, noticing that Marco’s loosened up considerably.  
  
A quiet whine comes from the freckled boy beneath him as he pulls his fingers out, which causes Jean to chuckle for god knows how many times this night.  
  
Marco’s eyes flick open and he watches Jean, seeming to understand what’s going on. Jean picks up the bottle of lube again and pops the cap open, pouring a generous amount into his hand, before he runs his hand over his erection, making sure to cover it. Once that’s done, he wipes his hand on the sheets(it’s laundry day tomorrow anyway), and moves closer to Marco, feeling a little nervous at this point. He lifts Marco’s legs a little and positions his cock at the brunet’s entrance, flicking his golden gaze to the freckled boy’s face as he, very slowly, pushes in.  
  
There aren’t any words, but Jean moves one hand to hold Marco’s, their fingers intertwining as Jean pushes in. It takes some time, but once he’s fully penetrating Marco, he stays still, watching the other’s face carefully. Marco’s teeth worry at his lip even more, his brows are furrowed slightly, and his grip of Jean’s hand tightens slightly.  
  
After a small nod from Marco, Jean rolls his hips experimentally, and gets a quiet gasp from the other. He smiles a little at the reaction and settles for a slow pace, though he’s a little jerky and can’t really settle a proper pace, sometimes going a little slower than he means to, or a little rougher. Either way, Marco doesn’t seem to care in the slightest.  
  
Until they fall off the bed due to having inched much closer to the edge, and neither of them had noticed. They stay in silence for a few moments, before Marco giggles softly, causing Jean to laugh with him, because that’s honestly the stupidest thing they’ve ever done.  
  
Pulling out of Marco, Jean helps him up, and the two get back on the bed, giving quick kisses to each-other.  
  
“That was so stupid.” Marco mutters, but Jean pushes him down to the bed again, kissing the other to shut him up.  
  
“I didn’t know we were close to the edge.” He grumbles into the kiss, glancing to the edge of the bed and moving a little further away, bringing Marco with him. The brunet has no objections to this and smiles a little.  
  
Even though they had that stupid moment, neither of them had exactly trailed away from their dirty thoughts and the fact that they’d just been getting into it, so Jean lines himself up to his ass again, this time kissing Marco’s neck as he slowly pushes his dick into the other. One hand goes to Jean’s hair, only gently, and the other goes over his shoulder. Jean’s a little glad that the little incident hadn’t swayed either of them, and he settles for the somewhat slow pace again, trying to even out the rolls of his hips a little more.  
  
Being a hormonal teenager, though, Jean finds himself going a little faster than he intended, but Marco doesn’t voice any disapproval at this, so he figures it’s fine, especially when a small moan comes from the others lips. Jean smiles at this and watches Marco’s face - his eyes have closed and his mouth is parted ever-so-slightly, and his head tilts back somewhat.  
  
The small, soft moans get a little louder, with Jean’s own joining them, and he has a feeling that someone’s going to hear, but at the moment, he doesn’t particularly care. He’s pretty sure that Marco’s not going to last longer, judging from how frequent the moans are becoming.  
  
Jean’s thoughts were right, and he feels Marco tighten around him, back arching slightly as he comes with Jean’s name on his lips. Figuring that he should probably pull out and not give Marco the unpleasantness of having come in his ass, Jean pulls out and uses his hand to jerk himself off, until he hits his own high, moaning a little louder than intended.  
  
The two stay in silence for a few moments, panting softly and trying to ignore the sweat that they’ve accumulated.  
  
After a few minutes, Jean leans over and grabs a pair of pants(he thinks they’re his, but he doesn’t know), and uses it to clean up the sticky white liquid from both of them, before he tosses it aside, not particularly caring where it lands, for now. He grabs the blankets from his own bed, and pulls them over, before he flops next to Marco, and tosses the blankets over both of them.  
  
Marco arches an eyebrow at Jean as the blond cuddles into him, but he doesn’t object, rolling to his side and wrapping his arms around the other, nuzzling his nose against Jean’s neck. He doesn’t care about the smell of sweat - it’s one he’s used to, so he doesn’t complain. It’s warm, being able to cuddle against Jean like this, and it makes Marco smile.  
  
The two fall asleep in each-other’s arms, smiling and staying close.  
  
\--  
  
Morning comes around, and they wake up. It’s oddly quiet, and Jean lifts his head sleepily, noticing that Marco’s snuggled against him, but he doesn’t mind in the slightest. It looks like he’s awake early, because nobody else is really awake - probably grabbing as much sleep as they can. Just his luck, and a certain Eren Jaeger is awake.  
  
“You two had fun last night, then.” The sleepy brunet smirks, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Keep it down next time.” He grumbles.  
  
Jean doesn’t say a word, but just flips him off and lays back down, wrapping his arms around Marco again.  
  
“Love-birds!” Eren sings from where he sits, but Jean ignores him, just snuggling closer to the sleeping freckled boy, closing his eyes again.  
  
Apparently, though, Eren’s ruckus has woken Marco, because he shifts his weight and groans softly, arms stretching out and head lifting. Jean opens his eyes and looks at the waking Marco, and notices that he’s adorable when he’s not quite awake - he realises that he’s never seen the other like this before, and he likes it.  
  
“Morning.” Jean mumbles quietly - quiet enough so that Eren won’t hear and tease him for being such a softie, not that he exactly cares about that, though it would piss him off a bit.  
  
“Mornin’,” Marco smiles sleepily, and lowers his head to rest against Jean’s bare chest, giving a quiet yawn.  
  
“Marco?” The blond asks softly, absently nuzzling the other’s brunet hair, admiring how soft it is. He gets a quiet ‘hm?’ in response, and takes it that he can go on. “Can we be boyfriends now?”  
  
Marco lifts his head again and blinks slowly at Jean, before he smiles and gives a small nod. Jean finds himself smiling a little wider than his usual smile, and he cuddles closer to Marco, tilting the other’s head up with his hand a little more and brushing his lips against his.  
  
There are a few whistles from the trainees around them, but the two completely ignore them, seeing as they’re just happy to be with each-other at the moment.


End file.
